1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pressurizers for beer kegs and in particular to a foot-operated pressurizer for beer kegs.
2. Description of Related Art
Previous beer-keg pressurizers for serving tap beer have been hand operative or pressure-tank operative. Pressure in space above beer in kegs forces the beer out through a pipe that reaches down into the beer.
Hand operation requires one hand to operate a pump and the other to hold a tap that usually is not stationary in beer-party conditions. This prevents filling a glass held with one hand and usually requires two people for filling a beer glass or mug. It obstructs functioning freely with both hands for filling beer glasses, drinking beer and other partying during festive conditions where beer kegs are used most often.
Pressure tanks and frequently motor-operated air pumps are applicable mostly for long-term use at taverns and various types of club houses. They inject carbon dioxide gas into beer kegs for a two-fold purpose of (a) pressurizing the beer keg and (b) creating a thick head of foam on top of beer in drinking containers to impress customers.
A large market exists for one-time or short-term purchase of beer in kegs. A deposit is paid on the kegs, a hand pump with a keg-outlet fitting and frequently a cooler tub. It is a party market where hand-free use is highly desirable and a thick head of foam does not induce customer traffic.
Prior art that is different but related is described in the following patent documents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,135, issued to Haensch on Jun. 15, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,424, issued to Johnston on Feb. 16, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,313, issued to Belich on Mar. 3, 1970; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,591, issued to Nicola on Sep. 2, 1969.